


Admit It

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Huey won't admit he's sick.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Admit It

“Are you sick, or hungover?” Violet asked, frowning, “your eyes are a little red.”

“Neither,” came Huey’s automatic response, followed by a little sniffling sound, “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Uh-huh.”

He glanced over at her. "What?"

“The sniffles, the red eyes. Your voice sounds kind of nasally, and your skin looks rather flushed.”

“So?”

She snorted slightly. “You’re sick, Hubert. Get to bed.”

He shook his head. “No, I can’t... I’m not sick, and I can’t go to bed.”

“Why not?”

“I have the Woodchucks tonight... I’m taking them out fishing.”

“I can do that for you, then. Rule 487: a Woodchuck never endangers another’s health by ignoring his own. You’re sick; I know that you’d never purposefully get the kids in your troop sick just because you’re too stubborn to lay down... Or even to admit that you have a cold.”

He sighed, looking at her. “You’re serious.”

She nodded. “Of course I am. Now, get to bed. I’ll make you something quick for dinner.”


End file.
